Brandy Jones
by Padfootrules4427
Summary: This is before James and Lily died so Sirius has not been put in Azcaban and he is dating Brandy and when he get's put into Azcaban she goes over to America and meet's the Criminal minds character's and hangs around them for twelve years untill Sirius is out, Sirius/OCC with an underline of Harry/Aaron Hotch/Hotchner rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters J.K. Rowling and the writers of Criminal Minds, but I just own the character Brandy Jones and the plot line,

Chapter one

It was the middle of our sixth year here at Hogwarts, me (Brandy Jones), Sirius, James, Remus and Peter, were sitting in the Gryffindor common room just talking about how to prank the Slytherin's without getting caught, James and Sirius both were how did they put it the brains behind the prank's when really it was Remus who is the brain's there just the brawn, when James had an idea "Hay guys, how about we do it while there in class?" Sirius agreed so did I and Peter was in as well but Remus was not "We will get caught and Merlin knows how long we will serve detention for"

"Your right Remus... hay how about we plant it before class and watch it happen than they can't blame us because we weren't even doing anything" Sirius said very sternly, "That's a great idea Padfoot" James said very surprised by what his best friend in the whole world had just said,

"So are we all in agreement with planting our prank before the school starts up" I said, Sirius, James, Peter and I raised our hands but Remus did not because he still thought it was still a bit risky "Come on Moony please, it's not fun without you" I said giving him the puppy eye's knowing full well that he can not say no to that face, Remus was trying so hard not to look at my face but then give up and said "Fine I'll do it, you know what Brandy your getting really good at that" "Why thank you Remus" I said happily,

Than someone comes into the Gryffindor common room it's Lily Evan's the girl James has been crushing on since the beginning of this year but he just wont tell her that he is crushing on her just yet, since I am also her friend James wants me to go and see if she likes him back so that is why I am heading up to the girl's dorm to ask her,

I open the door to see that it is only Lily in there so I walk up to her and say, "Hay Lily how you are you?" "I am great thank you Brandy so tell me has James said anything about me?" Lily said so happily, "Yes Lily he has said...'should I tell her how he feel's'... 'Yeah I think I will get him and hear off my case' Lily James said he like LIKE'S you" I said very apprehensive, Lily was quiet for a few minutes than a small smile came on here face than she came running up to me squealing and hugging me tightly, "Lily, Brandy having hard time breathing" I managed to get out than she laughed lightly and said "Oh Sorry, Brandy" she said as she flattened out my cloth's "It's fine Lily so are you going to ask him out or should I get him to ask you out?" I said laughing, "Can you tell him how I feel and say go and ask her out please Brandy" She said pleadingly,

"Alright, alright Lily I'll go tell him know and just for the record I'm not an owl," I said back to her as I was leaving the girls dorm "Thank you Brandy" she yelled back at me as I was walking down the stairs towards James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, "Hay Brandy what did she say?" James asked very Happily and waiting for me to tell him her answer "James she said that she like LIKE'S you so got up there and ask her out please" I said as I shoed him up to the girls dorm,

About 5 minutes later we all hear a shrieking sound coming from te girl's dorm and we all started laughing when James and Lily came down holding hands and both of them smiling like the cat that got the cheese, "I'm guessing she said yes" Sirius said as he tried to stop laughing but failed miserably, "Yes I did," Lily said very happily, "I'm very happy for you both," I said after I had stopped laughing, everyone else had calmed down after a few more minutes and they all congratulated them,

"Come on guy's it's getting late we should get some rest," Remus said with a yawn, we all nodded in agreement and headed off to our separate dorm's and went to sleep,

Next morning

Remus was the first one to get up as usual, he than went into the showers than came and woke up James, Sirius and Peter, than James and Sirius came in and woke up me and Lily James woke Lily up and Sirius woke me up, "Come on Brandy it's time to get up" Sirius will say every morning I don't know why he insists on waking me my every morning "Alright Sirius I'm up" I will say tiredly every morning,

When we were all dressed we all started to walk down to the great hall for our breakfast when I got stopped by Sirius who lightly pushed me away from the rest of our group and said "Listen Brandy I really, really like you and the only reason I didn't tell you before is because I thought James had a thing for you and as I say Bro's before doe's but know since James is with Lily I was wonder if maybe you would want to go out with me?" Sirius asked very shyly "Ummmmmm sure Sirius to be honest I kinda have feelings for you to so yeah I'll go out with you" I said very VERY happily,

Me and Sirius walked into the great hall holding hands and laughing we went and sat down next to Remus and across from James, Lily and Peter, "So it looks like you finally asked her out" James and Remus said in unison "Oh my Merlin that is soooooooooo creepy you two" Sirius said, to James and Remus, than they all started laughing and Lily hit James arm, and then we all eat our breakfast and went to our first class,

time skip to when we are out of school so about 2 years

James, Lily, Me and Sirius are still together, me and Sirius have moved into one of my family's houses and James and Lily were over with some big news for us, we are all in the living room with some cookie's that creacher made and some tea for me and Lily, James and Sirius were drinking coffee, when I finally asked "Ok so what is the big new's you wanted to tell us" "Well Brandy, Sirius we would like to tell you that we are getting married" James said with a big smile on his face and when I looked over at Lily's face her smile was even bigger as she nodded and showed us the wedding ring James had got for her,

Me and Sirius looked at each other for a moment and then smiled and went over and hugged them both "Congrates you guys so when id this special day going to happen" I said happily to the soon to be married couple and Lily said "It will be in the spring I want a spring wedding, you two shall be the best man and maid of honer," "Great Lil's I would be hounded to be your maid of honer" I said smiling at them both "Yeah and I would have been hurt if you hadn't have picked me as your best man Prongs" Sirius said also smiling at the couple,

another time skip this one is to just after the wedding

At the wedding reception Lily was in her wonderful white wedding dress and James was looking very smart in his suit, he, Lily, Sirius, me, James mother and father, Lily's father and Remus and Peter where sitting around a table and all of their friends and family where sitting around other tables having a good laugh when Sirius got up and decided that he was going to make his speech to James and Lily so he got up to the mic and said

"Hay everyone, you all know who I am well if you don't my name is Sirius Black I am James best friend and also the best man, me and him have been like brother's since we began Hogwarts and but the time we were in our fourth year I had ran away from home and the Potters were nice enough to let me stay with them from fourth year on wards and when we were in our sixth year he finally had the nerve to go ask out Lily after Brandy had told him that Lily was as nut's about him as he was about her and that night he asked her out and well she squeaked as loud as se could and then that is when there relationship started and they have been together ever since and know they were stupid enough to get married I'm only saying what is on this peace of paper, haha but anyway just to rap this up I would just like to say congratulations to the happy couple and may you have many years of happiness,"

after that he came and sat back down between James and me, James was smiling up at his best friend of all time and when Sirius sat down next to use again I give him a kiss on the lips, and James wolf whistled at us and then James dad went up and said his speech but none of us were listening to him because we were talking amounst ourselves,

after a few hours and everyone had said what they wanted to say we went outside into the front of the church and had our photo's done than after we had said our goodbyes to the family James and Lily had said their goodbyes and give me and Sirius one last hug and kiss before the portkeyed out of the place to where ever they went on their hunnymoon, "Awwww well we wont be seeing them for about two week's if not more knowing James it shall be about a month" Sirius said and we both started laughing as we portkeyed back to our house,

Yet another time skip

"Come on where are they, they said that they would be coming home today you saw the message they sent us," Sirius said walking back and forth in front of me, "Sirius I am as excited to see them again as you are but please sit down the shall be here any minute now" I said trying to calm Sirius down but nothing worked so I just gave up in the end a few minutes went by and then we heard a loud pop outside or house,

"There here!" me and Sirius said together, we ran outside and saw James and Lily standing just outside our house with big smiles on their faces we ran up to them and hugged them both titly "We have missed you so much" I said after I had broke away from James gripe "We have missed you to Brandy" James said to me with a big smile on his face "Hay what about me?" Sirius said acting hurt by the fact that his best friend had missed Brandy more than him "And I've missed you so much Padfoot" James said with an even bigger smile on his face "Yeah! I mist you to Prongs,"

"Come on it look's like it's gonna rain let's get you both inside and Creatcher please get there bag's" I said as we all walked into the house with Creathcer following in right behind us

That is it for know guys and girls please R&R no flames


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it has taken me so long to up date this fic and I'm sorry but here is the next chapter

I don't own any of the characters in this fic except Brandy Jones

Chapter two

After we had all settled down in the sitting room, Sirius couldn't wait anymore 'so come on then Prongs tell us all about your trip, where did you go?' James, Lily and I just laughed at Sirius' actions 'Well Padfoot we went to the island that I now own thanks to my parents and we just spent most of the time either in bed or out in the clubs' James said with a smile on his face as he looked over at Lily and Lily looked at James 'and there is something else we wanna asked you two... Do you two wanna be godparents?' Lily said with an Evan bigger smile on her face me and Sirius just looked at each other for a few minuets and then smiled 'of course we would why would t we want to be godparents of our best friends baby' I said with as big a smile as Lily's 'so is it gonna be as big a trouble maker as we were or is it gonna be a bookworm like Lily was until she meet Brandy?' Sirius said with the same look as the rest of us 'well we don't now yet Sirius we will have to wait until it is born first' Lily said as-matter-of-fact tone of voice 'come on now Siri who where they gonna now that?' I said to him as I hit his arm lightly but as usual he mad a big deal out of it 'oww that hurt' holding where I hit him 'you two saw that I was just minding my own business and she just slaps me for no reason what so ever' he said looking at James and Lily as if to say back me up on this, but both of them just shock their heads 'oh Merlin we have messed you two so much' James and Lily said in unison with a little laugh,

'Haha who wouldn't miss us?' I said with a chuckle 'true very true' Lily said 'so anyway how far along are you?' I said pointing at her stomach 'about a week or so' lily said with a grin on her face rubbing her still flat stomach,

During the nine months Lily & James were practically living with us not that we were complaining we hadn't seen them in 2 weeks so it was nice to be able to see them most of the time, an every morning Lily would e rushing to the toilet to empty her stomach and then there was the wired cravings I think one of them was pickles with peanut butter, another one of her wired cravings was James' mothers apple tart, so that is what she had morning, noon and night and when the time came for her to give birth to her baby it was early in the morning if July 31st and she was in their bedroom in mine and Sirius' house I called for the mid-wife who showed up about 5-10 minuets before the baby was born when Sirius and James were finally aloud in the room Lily was holding her new born baby boy, 'Lily he's beautiful just like you' James said with a round smile on his face 'it could be worse he could look like James' Sirius said with a little laugh 'Shut up Sirius, or you could wake up our godchild' I said from the side of Lily 'So Lily what are you going to call him?' the mid-wife said from the end of the bed 'We I think we will call him Harry James Potter' Lily said look down at Harry 'Harry I like it' James said smiling at Lily

A few days later me and Lily were sitting on the floor with Harry and Sirius and James were sitting behind us on the chairs when a knock came at the door James and Sirius both got up as I moved myself so I was I front of Harry, when the door knocked again James went to answer it with his wand drawn just in case it was someone here to harm us James came back in with none other then Remus all of us visibly relaxed 'Moony I haven't seen you since Harry birth' Lily said with a smile in her face at her old friend, 'Yeah I know and I am sorry for not coming around to see you all after that any way where is the little guy?' Remus said looking at me as I moved out of the way of Harry so Remus could see him, 'Hay Harry go and say hi to your uncle Remus' Lily said to Harry, he then put his arms out for Remus to come and pick him up Remus move carefully not wanting to scare little Harry 'hay Harry you have grown a bit since I last saw you' Remus said with a smile on his face one that none of us had seen since the war started 'yeah he's growing fast Remus' James said looking at Remus 'do where have you been for the past two weeks?' Sirius said looking at his friend 'I've been out looking for people to come on to the side of the light' Remus said handing me Harry then he turned around to see Sirius and James dead on, you two should keep an eye on them three especially Harry he can't look after himself' Remus said with his back to me, Lily and Harry 'we will Remus' James and Sirius said in unison me and Lily looked at each other with strange looks on our faces,

a few months later it was coming close to Christmas me, Lily, James and Sirius were trimming up the house ready for Christmas Harry was sitting in his play pen just laughing at us with his favourite blanket in his little hands, 'what are you laughing at little man?' Sirius said walking over to Harry with a Hugh smile on his face, 'hay Siri can you help me put this ball with Harry's name on it on the tree?' I said from where the tree was 'Okay I'm coming babe' Sirius said as he was walking over to me,

A few hours later the whole house was decorated and by everything I mean EVERYTHING, the stairs had tinsel going down the banister, the pictures on the wall also had tinsel, the doors had lights going around them, there was a garland on the mantel peace, Harry play pen had tinsel on it and even James, Sirius, Lily and me had fake snow on us after that we all say down with Harry in between Lily's legs and me in between Sirius' and then Remus walked in looking very Christmassy with Peter walking in behind him 'hay long time no see guys' James said looking up from Harry 'yeah come on guys come and join us' I said looking at them with a smile on my face 'okay so where should we sit?' Peter said timidly from behind Remus 'right here' James said as he hit the floor lightly not to him, 'oh yeah I almost forgot' Sirius said from behind me as he moved around a bit and got some mistletoe which he put over our heads, we shared a kiss under the mistletoe 'Get a room!' James said from where he sat,

After a while we put Harry to bed Remus and Peter went home and the rest of us went to bed as well in the morning Sirius was up brights and early and he woke up me, James and Lily and Harry was up the same time we went down stairs and Harry saw all the presents wrapped up under the tree Harry clapped his hands and pointed at the presents 'Yes Harry they are all for you' Lily said as she put him down and he crawled over to the big one in front and just sat there for a minuet as if to say -well what is it-

James went down to help Harry open his presents and Harry was not bothered about any of the other presents he was just happy with the stuffed animals of our animal form's, and he was happy with the wrapping paper as well he just sat in a pile of it and was throwing it around everywhere with just the biggest grin on his face and we were all sat around Harry on the chairs and then we give our presents to each other Lily had a new cloak, James had a new broom stick, Sirius had the same as James and I had a new wand holder,

After we had visited the grandparents and the aunties and uncles by the time we got back Harry was fast asleep in my arms I put him down in his cot with all his new cuddle toys and his favourite blanket over his tiny body we all just sat around drinking some red wine that James' grandfather give to him and we just sat there looking into the fire and every now and again looking over rises if Harry was alright,

That is it for now guys I will up-date again after Christmas so from me to you merry Christmas and a happy new year

Please R&R and no flames please xx


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has taken me so long to up date this fic and I'm sorry but here is the next chapter

I don't own any of the characters in this fic except Brandy Jones and some of the plot line

Chapter three

it was about 11 o'clock at night when we all finally went to sleep, Thankfully Harry slept through the whole night, as me and Sirius were lying in our bed we heard Harry starting to cry in James and Lily's room and Sirius crumbled "please stop that crying" as Sirius turned over and pulled me into a big hug before I got up and went in to see if Harry was ok,

When I went into their room Harry was lying in the coat at the bottom of James and Lily's bed, but James and Lily were nowhere to be seen I ran back into my bedroom and shock Sirius awake screaming "Sirius, James and Lily are not in there bed and they have left Harry all alone in their bedroom" Sirius just got up and started chuckling at me thinking I was joking so I pulled him up and out if bed and pulled him into James and Lily's room to show him I was not joking,

"oh Merlin, Brandy go look down stairs and see if they are down there" Sirius said looking from Harry to me then back to Harry, "Siri do you honestly think they would not be able to hear Harry crying even if they are down stairs?" I said very seriously,

Then from down stairs we heard the front door shutting and two pairs of feet coming up the stairs and then coming into James and Lily's room, "where were you two?" Sirius said as he saw James and Lily walking in Lily went over to Harry and picked him up and hugged him closely "sorry Sirius and Brandy we went out to have a look at that house we liked in Godricks hollow, we were serpost to be back before any of you woke up" Lily said as she kept rocking Harry back and forth in her arms, trying to stop him from crying,

"why didn't you tell us about this last night guys we don't mind at all we both love Harry" I said from beside Lily and Sirius nodded from beside me in agreement, "Lily why don't you change his nappy?" James said behind Lily, "wow James I never thought of that" Lily said sarcastically,

Time skip here

It is now new years eve, James, Lily, Harry, myself and Sirius were out for a walk when we bumped into none other then the Nasissa and Draco they were out for a walk as well why they walked this far out I will never know, "Hello Sirius, Brandy, James, Lily and this must be little Harry,"

"Hello Sissy what are you doing this far away from your home and this must be little Draco looks like Lucius don't he" Sirius said looking at his little cusen, "and I see you still don't have any children of your own Sirius," Nasissa said back sarcastically, "that's because we're waiting we don't want children as soon as we get together" I said as sarcastically as Nasissa did,

"Hay Sirius, Brandy come on you two lets go home I think Creatcher has finished food bye now" Lily said as she started walking back the way we came "yeah come on Padfoot, Brandy lets go" James said as he was pulling on our arms "come on Siri lets get going" I said keeping my eyes on Nasissa we started walking back home,

By the time we got home Creatcher had made dinner and it was waiting for us on the dinner table, we all sat around the table and Harry was in the high chair with his little baby food that Lily was feeding him as she was eating her food with James sitting next to her eating his food and talking with me and Sirius, "so what was all that about with Nasissa back there you two?" James asked after he swallowed what he had in his mouth,

"nothing Prongs, she never really forgive me for what happened all those years ago," Sirius said from the opesit side of the table next to me, "she can hold a grudge for that long," Lilly said as she was giving Harry another spoon full of food, "yes Lily she does," I said as I give Creatcher my plate,

Time skip

It is now a few days before Harry's first birthday, Me and Sirius where baby sitting Harry while James and Lily where out buying some presents for him, it was almost 3 o'clock when we heard a knock on the door,

"Hay Siri go see who that is will you it might be James and Lily they might have forgotten their keys again" I said as I was sitting on the floor with one of Harry's favourite cuddly toys and Harry on my lap, "Ok babe they seem to leave their keys often don't they?" Sirius said as he walked to the door,

Sirius came back in a few minuets later with none other then...

Sorry to end it on a cliff hanger but I had to so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter tell me what you think in the reviews thanks for read,

CYA BYE!


End file.
